Summer Camp
by Christabel Liliana
Summary: Ash has a dream. Tierno, Trevor and Shauna have dreams but why doesn't Serena? Maybe a certain Pokemon Professor can help? Small one shots based on the Summer Camp episodes of Pokemon X and Y!


Serena sat with her Fennekin, staring out towards the sea.  
Everyone she knew had dreams.  
Ash wanted to be a Pokemon master. Shauna wanted to be a performer and Tierno wanted to be a Pokemon move expert.  
Then there was Serena.  
She held onto her Fennekin tighter.  
"Fennekin!" Her Fennekin cried, licking her master.  
Serena just patted the Pokemon's head absentmindedly.  
She was all alone on the beach.  
The rest of her team-mates had gone to bed or were hanging out in their rooms but Serena didn't feel much like celebrating their win.  
Honestly, she didn't feel much like doing anything. How could she not have a purpose?  
She wasn't particularly good at anything at all.  
Serena dug her bare feet further into the sand.  
She was good at making her videos but a lot of people were better. She enjoyed baking Pokepuffs but it wasn't exactly a dream.  
"Come on Serena. You're already twenty! You must have a dream by now," She scolded herself.  
Even Bonnie had a dream; little sweet Bonnie.  
"Mon Amie?" a voice called.  
She just knew he'd come. Of course he'd come.  
His footsteps grew closer but she didn't acknowledge him.  
" _Maybe if I stay still he'll go away,"_ she hoped. However, luck was not on her side.  
The handsome Professor sat beside her on the sand. Fennekin nudged her arm a little to greet the nice professor.  
Instead, she continued to pat her Pokemon.  
She heard him sigh before his large hand reached out to touch her arm.  
"What is wrong?" He asked. She felt the tears welling up in her eyes, but begged them not to fall.  
She didn't want to look like an idiot in front of the Professor she had a crush on.  
"Nothing. I'm okay," She choked out, hopefully sounding normal.  
"We both know you're lying Serena," He replied.  
His hand dropped down to her hand and encased it in his grasp.  
Serena looked up to her Professor but his gaze was trained on the crashing waves.

"Remember when Team Rocket captured me?" He mentioned minutes later.  
Serena turned her attention to the sea.  
"Yes," She nodded.  
"I told you and Bonnie to get out of the van when you tried to save me but you didn't. Instead, you both got captured alongside me," He continued.  
Serena felt her cheeks heating up.  
Of course, he had to remember that she got herself and Bonnie captured and nearly killed, all thanks to her crush on the Pokemon Professor.  
"I gave up my life's work so easily just to keep you safe. Remember what I said?" He questioned.  
"You said we were more important," She repeated, remembering the words that made her blush.  
"Of course you are more important Mon Cherie," He reminded her, rubbing the back of her hand with his thumb gently.  
"You are very important, especially to me. So please tell me what is wrong?" He pleaded.  
She glanced over at the young Professor and took a deep sigh.  
"I," She started. "I don't have a dream."  
"What?" Sycamore asked in confusion.  
"I don't have a dream. Professor. I'm twenty years old and I have no idea what I want to do with my life. Ash wants to be a Pokemon Master. Shauna wants to be a Pokemon performer. Tierno wants to be a Pokemon moves master. Even little Bonnie knows what she wants to do! And I just don't. I don't have a special talent. I'm just plain, old, boring me," Serena explained, throwing her free hand up in the air.  
Fennekin squeaked in distaste until Serena put her hand back on the little fox Pokemon.  
Instead of being sympathetic like she thought he would be, Sycamore laughed.  
Serena scowled. She tried to tug her hand from his but he refused to let go.  
In fact, it felt like he gripped her hand tighter.  
"Serena," He began. "Look at me."  
Reluctantly, she met his gaze. He was smiling as always with a tint of pink in his cheeks.  
"You are amazingly smart. Vous êtes très belle. You bond with your Pokemon quicker than most people and are one of the most caring people I know. You can be anything you want to be," He said, spreading his free arm towards the sea. "The world is your oyster."  
"I bet you say that to all the girls," Serena deadpanned.  
Sycamore chuckled lightly.  
"When I was your age I had no idea what I wanted to do," He continued.  
"Really?" Serena asked. Sycamore nodded.  
"As you know I started my Pokemon journey but did not complete it. Non. Instead, I went to University. I studied hard and got good grades but had no idea what I wanted to do until I met Professor Rowan. He was a legend back in my day. I was so excited to meet him. He complimented my work, Pokedex and Pokemon and told me I'd make an excellent Pokemon Professor. So I became one," Sycamore explained.  
Serena stared up at him with something akin to admiration.  
He smiled down at his student and squeezed her hand.  
"I'll tell you what. If you can't find a dream by the end of summer camp, we'll look for one together. Okay?" Sycamore offered.  
Serena nodded.  
"Hey Serena! Come on! We're going to play a game with Team Squirtle!" Ash shouted from the dinner hall meters away.  
Serena stood up considerably happier, forcing Sycamore to let go of her hand.  
"Thanks Professor!" She shouted before running to her friends with her Fennekin in tow.

Sycamore watched her run to her friends then sighed.  
He never expected to find Serena alone on the beach.  
She'd always been a social butterfly even though she was by far one of his oldest (and beautiful) students.  
He clenched his hand that had been holding Serena's for under an hour. He missed her already.  
How could his Serena think she wasn't good at anything? She was amazing at everything. Perhaps she could work beside him…  
"Professor?" One of his workers asked, breaking him from his daydream.  
Sycamore stood up slowly, groaning.  
"I'm getting too old for this," He complained.  
"You're only twenty-nine," The worker, known as Sophie, argued. Sycamore cracked his neck.  
"What's wrong?" He questioned.  
"Nothing. I was just wondering how you and Serena were?" Sophie mentioned, nudging the Professor jokingly.  
It wasn't a secret the Professor had a thing for Serena.  
He watched her Pokevision videos often, recorded her battles and after she tried to save him from Team Rocket, he wouldn't shut up about the blonde-haired trainer. Sycamore blushed.  
"She was feeling insecure. It's my job to make sure all of my campers are happy," He said, brushing the sand from his trousers.  
"I call Bullsh-,"  
"Sycamore!" Serena interrupted as she came running across the sand towards him.  
"Yes Serena?" Augustine said, almost sighing with relief.  
Within moment, Serena had placed a gentle kiss on his cheek and stood in front of him happily.  
"I just wanted to say thank you," She excused, blushing prettily before walking back to the hall. Sycamore felt his face heating up.  
He glanced at Sophie who was trying to hold in a chuckle.  
"Shut up," He grumbled before making his way back to the hall.


End file.
